Now Playing: Rewrite
by seirahErinyes
Summary: Asucag: War erupts and destinies meet... what will happen if his story will be changed? In the song Rewrite by Gotou Masafumi


**AN: Here's a song fic dedicated to Cagalli and Athrun, for my best friend… enjoy…. Rewrite by Gotou Masafumi**

**Now Playing: **_Rewrite_

_**kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa**_

_**sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara**_

_**tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa**_

_**"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo**_

"Die! Monster!" a beam of light sparked as the gigantic monster vanished from his sight. His body started to tremble in exhaustion. That amount of energy had almost depleted his fatigue, his head started to spin, dazzling lights then he blacked out. _Alas it has been defeated..._ the young alchemist thought.

Those were the last day of the bloody valentine's war. Soldiers' death, towns' people and families, crushed beneath those rubbles, burned to death in flames and lightning, drowned in a tidal threat. Everything was a loss but then again there was still hope beyond those dark clouds which covered the flames of hope, freedom and justice. Somewhere beyond the woods of the Village of White Nights, a very fair young woman who looks like from a family of elegance and charm wandered. Her short blonde hair flew as a strong wind came across her. The withered leaves were too blown away and traveled with wind. The young woman sighs. Spotting a very unfamiliar yet interesting man laying unconscious on the ground, curiosity crept in her mind. _What's this?_ She thought, phasing towards the young lad who was wearing a simple ragged manteau, his hair was the darker shade of blue, eyes were as clear as emerald. _Who is he? From the looks of it he is a nomad, and a... Alchemist... Why is he laying unconscious beside this, this behemoth creature?_

His fingers started to twitch. He's breathing! This would be the first she would be helping a complete stranger. The young princess walked towards the alchemist. She wasn't afraid or nervous, but she was shaking. Why? Maybe because she is afraid of what might happen is she helped him, being screamed by her father, King Uzumi Nara Attha and most worst that she would clean the entire 3rd floor division by means that it was the largest room in their whole castle. _Oh boy, I would have to risk my free time on this subject…At least I am doing what is necessary for our people…_ The princess sighed. She turned the man, his face facing her but still he was lying on his back. Then as the wind passes by the bad scent of the behemoth started to smell greatly, it might reach the whole village, the princess looked at the monster for the last time. Those dark blood gushing from its stomach, its intestines were coming out. What's this? A Executioner, a monster which they called the eight claw centipede, but much larger and stronger than the original insects. The princess shrugged of the thought.

_**yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa**_

_**jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara**_

_**jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa**_

_**kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo**_

Worried sick the King was phasing from left to right, in circles and around his throne room. _Where could my daughter be?!_ Uzumi mentally shouted.

"Uncle Uzumi, calm down. Please your majesty…" a certain pink headed girl comforted.

"Thank you for your concern dearest niece, but I just can not seem to let her wander of the streets or maybe in the forest…" he reasoned.

"Do not worry much Uncle, My husband , Prince Kira or should I say your son would definitely find her in time for their birthday celebration and of course for Princess Attha's royal engagement…" the Princess of plants replied.

"Thank you for your patience with me, but still would it be the right decision if I punish her?" the king questioned his subject.

"I would say it would be the right thing but, a please make it light as a feather weight" she joked. The king found ease while talking to the gentle and sweet Lacus Clyne, she was the wife of his only son, Kira Yamato. She was gentle, nice and a very wise ruler. She rules the kingdom of Plants after her father died in war, and he knew soon he would give up his place to his only son. Kira on the other hand was like her but he has special abilities when it comes to combat, even though his wife knew some techniques and strategy. He will be a great leader like him. He was loved by the people so as his family. Those thoughts roamed his crown but as the door swung open his peaceful ambitioning thoughts became bothered.

"Your Highness!!" the messenger called in shock.

_**keshite RIRAITO shite**_

_**kudaranai chou gensou**_

_**wasurarenu sonzai kan o**_

_**kishikaisei**_

"Hoh!" the horse came to a stop, the young knight stopped as he saw a girl behind those thick mass of trees, sitting by the river with someone unfamiliar. _He might not be from the village I suppose…_ The prince of Orb phased closer, approaching the young maiden.

"Brother!" the maiden exclaimed.

"Cagalli, what are you doing out here this late?" Kira questioned. Cagalli blushes as she looked at the unconscious dark magician. _An Alchemist?_

"Who is this stranger dear sister? Is this the man your heart beats for? But I thought that you would be marrying Sir Roma of Everest City?" suddenly a sour face crept in her face.

"Oh, I see… You do not wish to marry him, do you not?" Kira teased. Not noticing Cagalli just slightly nodded.

"Well I would agree with you to not marry that old hag anyway!" he laughed. A smile enlightened the mood. "So what seems to be the trouble?" he looked around the young alchemist.

"Brother could you not heal him with your black magic?" his long blonde haired sister asked.

"Well that would be possible but we are not in a proper place…" he replied. "But I must try this incantation to help close his wounds a little bit…" he explained.

"Thank you dear brother!" she exclaimed. Kira soon washed his hands and drew a symbol out from it. It was shaped as an arrow and a circle by the middle within the circle was the symbolism of the positive energy and the negative energy. In Chinese it is called the ying and the yang. The symbol started to glow bright blue as it embedded itself in the young Alchemist body. The Alchemist twitched and flattered his eyes open but in a slow manner.

"Wh…ere… Am… I" asked the unconscious nomad. The young princess looked at him eye to eye and the man blushed.

"Wha!" He reacts. The princess giggled.

"Well, I say what a funny man he is…" Kira joked. "He would make a very fine husband for you my sister…" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli screamed. She was blushing furiously. So did the nomad.

"I thought that you and him have a very great relationship, am I wrong?"

"Well… umm…. Yes you are at fault!"

"What? I have miscalculated my sister, well that is a pity…" Kira sighed.

"Brother dear will you stop acting like a professor in an institute of magic for once?!"

"Sorry, Cagalli, I was still having a delightful time teasing you as well as irritating you with my accent…" he laughed.

"Well could you help me bring him to the castle for proper treatment, bother?"

"Well of course, but you will be walking!" Kira teased.

"Brother, I would never have thought that my best of friends would marry a non-gentleman like you…" she shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"Young men are really immature…" she sighed. The stranger just kept quiet.

_**RIRAITO shite**_

_**imi no nai mousou mo**_

_**kimi o nasu dendouryoku**_

_**zenshin zenrei o kure yo**_

"Your highness!!! The castle has been breached by the opposing country!" his royal messenger reports in fright.

"I would have thought it… This is the start of the true war…" he replied, he walked over to his chest and took out the mightiest sword. The Aquarius Blade. It was a blade that was passed on throughout the generations of Orb, while the Meteor blade was passed on the opposing country of Elicoor. (A/N: Elicoor is a planet in Star Ocean 3… well its Elicoor II)

Flames scattered every where. Children mourning, people screaming and running. What has become of his peaceful kingdom?

Meanwhile Kira and the others where finding shelter for their wives and children. Lacus and Kira were willing to fight with their sword combination and alchemy. While Athrun -the nomad's name-and his sister will fight with advance elemental alchemy. They ran about different routes towards battle. The army was composed of 5 thousand men in battle while the kingdom of Orb only has a thousand of them and yet decreasing. Blades crashed with the others, making a spark. Incantations pronounced and earth trembling. This is all cause of the unforgotten war- Valentines of blood.

The couple swings their swords with their enemy with complete synchronization, their moves equal and gentle, but then again a sward cut through his wife's arm, it started to bleed badly, her white top started to be tinted red, her arms pressed against the wounded one so that the pain would ease a little. Then another was planning to attack them, but Kira was quick and dogged it, he only returned it with a lightning bolt. Then his eyes caught a slight glimpse of his wife that was about to be attacked from the rear.

"Lacus!"

_**mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de**_

_**shosen tada bonyou shitte naite**_

_**kusatta kokoro o**_

_**usugitanai uso o**_

"Athrun, please… stop… you are bleeding badly…" Cagalli worriedly cried,

"These are just minor scratches do not worry…" he exclaimed but still his face showed a hint of paint.

"Athrun…" she mourned, their faces met and they blushed madly their lips were cold yet it was sweet their passion of lave blossomed as it was ended for them to take in breath.. The sky turned even darker and it started to rain. She was crying but still Athrun could still see it with the rain. A shadowy figure came across them and grabbed her by the back.

"Cagalli!" he screamed as her tried to stand up with every ounce of his strength. "CAGALLI!!!!"

"Please heavens! Please rewrite what has been done, for us to change for the better, for our paths will not meet again, this war is all caused b my selfishness… and my people are suffering… HEAVEN! IF THERE IS A GOD TEST THY POWERS TO REWRITE MY HISTORY!!!" he screamed as he blacked out.

_**keshite RIRAITO shite**_

_**kudaranai chou gensou**_

_**wasurarenu sonzai kan o**_

_**kishikaisei**_

"Athrun.. help me…" she whispered in her sleep, as tears rolled down her soft cheeks. "ATHRUN!!!!" she screamed as she opened her eyes in her bed room door.

"Cags! Are you alright?" Kira asked her, half awake.

"I saw a dream of my past life Kira…" he replied.

"What are you talking about? And who is this Athrun guy you kept screaming about?" Kira asked with a questioned look.

"I don't know either, but still…" she paused as she shoved the feeling of. Early that morning she was ready to go to school while walking, still thinking about her dream, she accidentally bumped into someone, someone very familiar in her life.

_**RIRAITO shite**_

_**imi no nai mousou mo**_

_**kimi o nasu dendouryoku**_

_**zenshin zenrei o kure yo**_

**AN: I Hope you like my story please read and review!**


End file.
